hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Gustafsson
History Axel was born in Sweden and was abandoned to an orphanage only four days after his birth. The woman who ran the orphanage was very abusive and often told him he was worthless and would occasionally beat him. When he was six years old and in school, he came to a smaller boy's defense from bullies, willing fighting four of them. He was beaten up fairly badly, but the bullies were driven away by a local martial arts instructor who wound up adopting Axel three days later. He trained with his new father constantly, becoming obsessed with learning about unarmed and armed combat to the point of dropping out of school when he was sixteen so he could train more. When he was seventeen, his father was murdered in the streets coming home from grocery shopping. Angry and emotionally crushed, Axel tracked down the killers and murdered them in retaliation for his father's death, beating them to death with a steel pipe in their basement. As he killed the final murderer, he was confronted by a man in a white hood, who extended an olive branch in the form of an apprenticeship in the assassin order. Axel lived in Masyaf for three years, training in the assassin arts, his obsession with fighting continuing to grow. However, he would also grow frustrated with the constant talks of inner peace and order that the assassins spoke of. He cared not for their beliefs, merely wishing to be sent after targets. When he was twenty-one, he was fed up and left his hidden blade in Masyaf, leaving and abandoning the order. He became an assassin for hire, his only desire to feed his love of combat, trying to vent all of his inner anger. He saw plenty of combat in the coming years, as the Skulblakan Invasion began when he was twenty-two. Axel went on to buy time for colonists on a border world that someone had sold out to the Skulblaka, saving at least four thousand lives before being forced to flee later. After the invasion was over and the story spread, he used it as a marketing ploy to pull in more targets, knowing that people would be more interested in ridding the budding new galactic community of trouble. On a mission one year after the invasion began, his body began to randomly take the form of a human sun, which, after months of practice, he began to learn to control and use to his advantage. He realized it was a fabled Skulblakan ability, and he kept it secret, a secret weapon in case of emergencies. However, his ability was discovered, and he was kidnapped and taken to a prison block with other people like him. Axel was able to be the first of the prisoners to make friends with Katalena Akulov, a woman with Skulblakan Chaos Magic at her disposal. Personality and Traits Underneath a confident and friendly exterior, Axel hides a burning anger at the world within him. His first few years as an orphan proved very traumatic to him, giving him a need to prove his worth at all times and in all things. His adoptive father's death caused this anger to develop even further, and he cast out any belief in codes of behavior and societal rules, living life as he saw fit. He only seeks to prove himself in battle, be it with his powers, unarmed fighting prowess, or weapons combat. His softer side is rarely shown, where he will speak of his need of self worth and the desire to always improve. Axel's Skulblakan Solar Powers allow his body to take the form of a humanoid sun. His temperatures do not burn nearly as hot as an actual sun, but he can still burn hot enough to walk through a metal wall or melt a hole in a ship. Due to this, he is kept in a cell that can go down to the temperature of space, if needed. He can shoot blasts of solar fire out of his body at any angle, but he usually does not, preferring to fight "fairer" as it increases his self worth if he does not need his powers to defeat a foe. Axel would become the fifth Hybrid to achieve Vakning following the Reaper War, and has yet to unleash it upon the world. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids